


but the words, oh the words (playlist)

by thelimitsofthe_sea



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelimitsofthe_sea/pseuds/thelimitsofthe_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another lover hits the universe. The circle is broken. But with death comes rebirth, and like all lovers and sad people, I am a poet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but the words, oh the words (playlist)

**Author's Note:**

> So basically here I am crying about Kill Your Darlings yet again. This is the product of my feels. Hope you enjoy <3

[but the words, oh the words](http://8tracks.com/thelimitsofthe_sea/but-the-words-oh-the-words)

i. blank space - taylor swift //  _screaming, crying, perfect storm; i can make all the tables turn_

ii. gods and monsters - lana del rey //  _no ones gonna take my soul away_

iii. glory and gore - lorde //  _but i guess we're really fighting ourselves_

iv. so happy i could die - lady gaga //  _through all the tears, and all the lies, i touch myself and its alright_

v. take care - drake //  _can't deny that i want you but i'll lie if i have too_

vi. new romantics - taylor swift//  _we're so young but we're on the road to ruin_ _  
_

vii. rimbaud eyes - dum dum girls // _o waves, sail in your wake i can no more_

viii. children of the bad revolution - lana del rey //  _we're acting really tough like the world belongs to us_

ix. beautiful disaster (live) - kelly clarkson //  _he's soft to the touch, but frayed at the ends he breaks_

x. the hardest of hearts - florence + the machine //  _the sweetest of words leave the bitterest taste_

xi. wonderland - taylor swift // _haven't you heard what becomes of curious minds_

xii. fool's gold - one direction // _and i know in my heart you're not a constant star_

xiii. falling - florence + the machine //  _fell in your opinion when i fell in love with you_

xiv. body electric - lana del rey // _all the photographs say that we're still young_

xv. wrecking ball (cover) - angel haze //  _all i wanted was to break your walls all you ever did was wreck me_

xvi. white blank page - mumford & sons //  _you did not think when you sent me to the brink_

xvii. terrible love (cover) - birdy //  _i won't follow you into the rabbit hole_

xviii. samson in new orleans - leonard cohen //  _me, i'm blind with death and anger, and that's  no place for you_

xix. ghosts upon the road - eric andersen //  _now they crowd that i hung out with well they were outcasts too_

xx. a street - leonard cohen //  _but we'll never no we'll never ever be that drunk again_ _  
_

xxi. heart like a wheel - kate & anna mcgarrigle //  _my love for you is like a sinking ship_

 

 

 


End file.
